


A sight too beautiful and terrible for you to behold and still retain your sanity

by halfeatensock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	A sight too beautiful and terrible for you to behold and still retain your sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).




End file.
